


Crazy in Love

by fat_fish_in_space



Series: Emperor Hux/Luke Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Consort Luke, Emperor Hux, Force Blocking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mad Hux, Madness, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Sexual Abuse, Time Travel, Uncle/Nephew Incest, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is crazy. </p><p>Bad love is even worse.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



> Guess what?! The sequel I promised (kinda) is here! 
> 
> Also, I might have said I would explain the two Lukes thing in it... Well, I guess you will have to wait for part 3 after all.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.

Kylo Ren has been the “guest” of Emperor Hux’s holding cells for at least a few weeks. He didn’t know how many exactly. While in space, the cycle time system made it hard to keep count. Especially since he was sure the guards didn’t give him food every day. And the light in his cell was always on too. Probably to make him even more confused.

His only weapon, his precious lightsaber that he made with his own hands, was gone. The mask he wore has been forcefully taken from him too. The worst part, however, were the bracelets. Kylo had no idea how Hux has done it. It should have been impossible. But here was Kylo Ren, a Force user, not able to use the power that was rightfully his. It was all the fault of those damn silver bracelets on his wrists.

It felt wrong, not being able to access the Force like that. It has been a part of him his whole life and now…

Now it was almost all gone.

He could still tap a little into it and feel the presence of others, as well as hold short mind conversations. The last part came in handy. Now Master Snoke knew exactly what was happening. Hopefully, he would think of some plan to take Hux down and rescue Kylo.

For now, however, there was nothing he could do but sit and wait for what the mad Emperor would do to him.

 

***

 

“Hurry! We don’t have time!” Shouted the older man.

“I know that! But we need to take this off first or we won’t be going anywhere!” Snapped the younger one back angrily.

“Why does it need to be off now?! We can do it later!” Pressed the other man.

“It has a fucking tracker in it!” Was the growled out reply.

The task at hand was proving more difficult than they thought.

 

***

 

“Luke.” Came the dreaded voice.

The young man shuddered in fright. He didn’t remember doing anything to anger the other man. He turned around, looking at the Emperor.

“Yes, Your Highness?” He asked meekly.

Hux looked at him with those piercing green eyes. They were taking in all of Luke, the young man could tell. Slowly, greedily moving up and down his body. It felt terrible. Like he was being covered in dirt. He wanted to do nothing more but run away and hide.

But that was impossible; Hux made sure of that.

Not only was he forced to wear the gold shock collar. On his wrists and ankles, bangle like wide bracelets were making sure he couldn’t access his Force powers. They were also gold. Hux seemed to have an obsession with it. Luke remembered the Emperor telling him that gold, while pretty much worthless in terms of value in the Galaxy, was still considered the symbol of rulers and power almost everywhere.

He also liked seeing Luke in it. Sometimes, Hux would make him wear nothing but gold jewelry, the rest of his body left naked as the day he was born. The feeling of the cold and heavy metal against his skin always reminded him of his state of imprisonment. That he might be Hux’s Lord Consort on paper and in the eyes of the people, but that in reality, he was nothing more than property.

“Luke, are you listening to me?” Came the voice again.

Luke almost cried in fear. Oh no, he has drifted into his mind again. Hux hated when he did that. He was going to punish him, he just knew that.

“Forgive me, Your Highness. I am not feeling well today.” He answered quietly, his eyes locking on his own bare feet.

Another thing Hux seemed to be obsessed with. He loved it when Luke walked around barefoot. He told him it made the younger man look like a divine creature that just came from heavens. A worthy partner of an Emperor like Hux. Only the best for the god-like man. Luke didn’t understand the other’s strange associations.

Luke felt a gloved hand grasp his chin in a sure grip, forcing him to look back up at the other.

“Are you sick? Should we visit the med-bay?” Questioned Hux, concern appearing in his voice.

Luke almost snorted. As if Hux cared about anything besides himself.

“No, Your Highness. I’m sure it’s just one of those days.” He answered softly.

Go for soft and submissive. This was a way, Luke learned, to tame the mad man in front of him at least a little.

Hux looked skeptical, but let go off the topic. Still holding Luke’s chin, he brought his own face closer to the younger man’s. His other hand went to the familiar place around Luke’s back, bringing them flush together.

They were silent, standing in the middle of their bedroom. Hux was staring into Luke’s eyes, his own gaze hazed over with barely contained desire.

“You are so beautiful…” Whispered the Emperor, his breath fanning over Luke’s softly parted lips.

Luke wanted to break the eye contact, look to the side. But he couldn’t. That would make Hux angry and this was the last thing he wanted. So he forced himself to smile a little.

“Thank you, Your Highness. It is the highest compliment when coming from your lips.” He answered.

Flattery was another way to get on the other’s good side. Hux was vain, Luke noticed. He loved to surround himself with beautiful things. That, sadly, included Luke.

Hux’s breath hitched. The hand grasping Luke’s chin moved to caress his round cheek.

“Why do you…” Started Hux, but cut himself off fast, looking to the side, his brows furrowed.

Luke looked at the Emperor with curiosity. Lately Hux seemed to have been falling into those strange moods. He would actually look at Luke softly, pet his hair for hours while reading a book, peck him on the lips with a smile, saying nothing, no sexual intent behind his actions. He also started asking the younger man about various things: Does this robe look regal enough? What would you like for dinner? Do you want to join me for this meeting? Maybe we should get a pet?

The last one Luke remembered answering in jest. He muttered something about a ginger haired cat to piss Hux off a little. The next day, to his surprise, Millicent joined them in their rooms. Luke had to admit, the cat was a pleasant change. He no longer felt so lonely when left in the bedroom by himself and he had someone to cuddle during the hard days. But he did not understand why Hux went along with it in the first place. Usually Luke would have to work hard to get the man to do anything for him. It was always what Hux wanted first. Luke blamed those strange moods of his for the anomaly in the man’s behavior.

“…and this is why I think we should pay Ren a visit.”

Luke looked at the older man startled. He zoned out and only heard the last part. He had to think fast.

“As His Highness wishes.” He answered.

Hux looked at him with evident surprise on his face. Damn, what did the man say while he was out of it?

“I must say, this is the first time I have heard you agree to something like that without any protest. But I guess you are finally learning…” said the Emperor, a smile on his face.

Damn it. Luke wanted to curse himself. Whatever he just agreed to, he would regret it.

 

***

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?!” Questioned the older man angrily.

“I didn’t fucking know about it! I found out, like, a few minutes ago! There was no time to tell you!” Shot back the other.

The older one looked at the door nervously, feeling the presence of the approaching Stormtroopers.

They were running out of time.

 

***

 

Kylo could feel the familiar presences before he saw them enter the room. Hux’s felt like scorching fire, unpleasant. It was obviously Dark, and while Hux had great control over it, Kylo could feel the cracks, the madness.

Luke’s was nice and warm, even though it has been clearly damped by the fear and sadness the other was feeling. Its Light was bright, calling to Ren’s own Light side. For once he was thankful for the Force blocking bracelets. They tampered the effect the other had on him.

“Ren, I hope the accommodations are to your liking?” Questioned Hux with a nasty smirk on his face.

Kylo snorted at the other.

“Could use some color, actually.” He shot back.

Hux looked at him with surprise and anger. If the other thought he would rile Kylo up again, then he had another thing coming. He knew that the way to beat Hux is not to let the Emperor think he has gotten under Kylo’s skin.

The Emperor gazed at him silently for a moment, anger evident on his face. Luke was standing beside him, his gaze on the floor. How Kylo wished he would look at him with those beautiful eyes of his.

“Well then, there is actually a reason we came all the way down here.” Said Hux lowly.

Kylo raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the man. What has that mad man come up with this time?

Ren glanced at Luke. He noticed the other had the same kind of bracelets he did, only the young man also bore them on his ankles, and his were gold, instead of Kylo’s silver. Kylo felt rage boil inside him. His former Master was brimming with the Force, he was basically a walking personification of it. It just wasn’t right to tame him like that. Even if this was his untrained younger self. Kylo knew that Luke was powerful, more powerful than anyone, even Master Snoke. How he wished his former Master joined him in the Dark. It would have been glorious to experience all the Dark offered together with him, without the limitations the Light put on them. Without having to worry about taboos put up by the mindless society…

Kylo kept looking at Luke, completely ignoring Hux. But he could still feel the emotions coming off the Emperor.

He was angry.

 

***

 

“They are going to find us!” Snapped the older man, eyeing the door.

The younger one ignored him, still fiddling with the metal in his hands.

“Is there a way to open this without having to cut it off?” He questioned the third person in the room, so far completely quiet.

Wide, frightened eyes looked at him.

“No.”

 

***

 

Hux saw red.

The way Ren was looking at HIS Luke… His eyes were that of a worshiper, completely devouring the smaller man next to him. His possessive side riled up, wanting to strike down the one who dared to look at what clearly belonged to him.

He would show this animal who was in charge here.

He would have order.

Hux looked at Luke, his hand going around the other’s waist, bringing him flush to the Emperor’s side. His face moved closer to the golden hair. He inhaled deeply, calming down a little when his Consort’s smell hit him. Luke had that effect on him sometimes. This is why he often would bring him to meetings, having him sit on his lap so he could use this wonderful smell of wind and power to calm down when something wasn’t going his way. This prevented a lot of nasty accidents during those meetings.

With his face still in Luke’s hair, Hux glanced through half lidded eyes at Kylo. He smirked when he saw the other’s reaction. Ren’s fists were clenched at his sides in anger. His whole face became tense. He was watching Hux like a hawk, jealousy clear in his gaze. But he said nothing, because he knew that he couldn’t do anything anyway, not with the Force blockers on. Yes, this is what he came for, to see Kylo realize how hopeless he was, how at Hux’s mercy.

How he had no rights to Luke.

“Luke…” He whispered to his Consort, bending a little so his lips touched the other’s ear.

The young man shuddered against him. Hux didn’t know how to feel about that. He enjoyed Luke’s submissiveness and his fear, but at the same time, lately, he wanted the other to be more… affectionate with him. More genuine in the way he was acting. The Emperor was not stupid. If Luke thought he hasn’t seen through his juvenile manipulations, then he was sadly mistaken. Hux did not indulge some of Luke’s whims because the other had him wrapped around his delicate, little finger. No, Hux did that because he hoped Luke would slowly come to love him. Even if it was through some kind of twisted Stockholm Syndrome.

He realized how lonely it was being an Emperor, not being able to trust anyone. He never thought about this when planning the takeover.

But he had his Consort at least, even if the other did not want him. He would never let Luke go.

Never.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Came that sweet voice.

Hux’s other hand went to hold Luke’s face, turning it towards his own. He caressed the full cheek softly, marveling at the feel of Luke’s skin.

His gaze locked completely with his Consort, ignoring the silently fuming Ren.

“I want you to show Ren who you belong to, just like we discussed.” He said quietly.

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise. Ah, so Hux was right. The other zoned out again when they were talking in their bedroom. That’s why he agreed to his idea so easily for the first time.

“Your Highness…?” Said Luke, unsure.

Hux smiled to himself. His precious Luke, so confused. This look was good on him. His eyes always became wider then, their blue color more vibrant with emotions.

“I believe Ren thinks he has some kind of right to you, which we both know is a lie. I want you to show him whose you are. I think you know what to do, don’t you?” He continued.

Luke averted his gaze from him, moving it to Kylo. Hux felt jealousy rise in him. There was no reason for Luke to look at that wannabe Sith Lord.

He grabbed Luke’s face tightly, forcing him to gaze back at Hux.

“Get on your knees, pet.” He hissed out.

The situation reminded him of that one time when Luke dared to question him on destroying some insignificant smuggler ship. Hux remembered how he first had the other suck him and then later took him against the _Finalizer_ ’s corridor wall, how Luke begged him to stop, how he cried as he apologized for speaking out of turn. The Emperor had to admit that while he wanted Luke’s more affectionate side to come forth, his Consort was irresistible when completely at his mercy.

Luke looked at him now in the same way he did back then, his pretty eyes glossing over in tears. Hux’s sadistic side took much pleasure in the sight.

His Consort, without a word, slid down to his knees in front of him. Hux could feel Kylo’s eyes on them as Luke unbuttoned his pants, taking out Hux’s already half hard cock.

“Watch this Kylo Ren. Luke Skywalker is mine and you would do well to remember that.” He said quietly, his own eyes glued to the younger man before him.

He almost growled out in pleasure as Luke’s perfect mouth took him in halfway straight away. He has trained his Consort well. His hand moved to the mop of blond hair, lightly threading through the golden strands. He wanted to dominate the other completely, to show Ren how much he owned Luke. But at the same time, having the younger man service him without any violence only proved how submissive he has become. Ren needed to see this side of their relationship. That Luke knew his place and didn’t need much prompting to do as told.

Luke’s head was bobbing up and down, slowly taking in more and more of him. Hux let a moan spill out of his mouth, his hand gripping the hair it was holding a little tighter. He closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment. This was heaven and it was all his.

Hux slowly opened his eyes, glancing at Ren, to gauge his reaction, bathe in the crestfallen expression as the Sith realized that he has lost.

But he didn’t like what he saw.

Ren was completely focused on Luke, his eyes greedy. They were moving all over his Consort’s body, paying special attention to Luke’s working mouth. Kylo didn’t look crestfallen. No, the other man looked like he was turned on by the sight of Luke servicing Hux.

Jealousy like never before has overcome him. He wanted to kill something, preferably the man in the cell. How dare he look at Luke like this?! It was supposed to be punishment, not a free show for the other!

“Stop.” He snapped at Luke, still looking at Ren who finally moved his gaze to him.

Luke let go of him and out of the corner of his eye Hux could see his shocked expression. Hux never before has told him to stop while he was pleasuring him so the surprise was understandable.

Hux tore his gaze away from Ren, putting himself back in his pants and doing them up. His cock was uncomfortably hard, but he would be damned if this were to continue. Without a word, he forcefully pulled Luke up from the floor by his arm and quickly left the cell block, dragging his shocked Consort behind him.

 

 ***

 

“Shit, we will have to use the lightsaber, but we need some time to do it so we don’t’ hurt you!” Lamented the young man.

The older one came over to join them, his movements hasty.

“They are almost by the door! We need to hide! Now!” He urged.

Their companion pointed to a huge walk-in closet.

“There, hide in there! I will distract them!”

 

***

 

Kylo sat in his cell thinking about what has just transpired. It was obvious Hux wanted to rile him up, show him who has won. That Luke was completely at the mad Emperor’s mercy.

But instead of doing that, Ren actually took the opportunity to study Luke. How beautiful he was, how sensual. The way he moved when he was sucking Hux off… it was sinful. Kylo felt himself becoming hard, watching as Luke took in more and more of the flesh in his hand. His lips were glistening from saliva, slowly turning red, his cheeks blushing slightly. Kylo wanted so much to be in Hux’s place in that moment. He wanted to see Luke worshiping him like that.

But Hux stopped it all before it even began. Kylo could feel the jealousy and possessiveness coming in waves from the man. Maybe he should have been a little more discreet in his observations so he wouldn’t provoke the Emperor. But he couldn’t stop himself. While he hated that it was Hux that Luke was servicing, he still was so irresistible, that he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the younger man.

Deciding that he had nothing better to do, Kylo sat cross-legged in the cell and started to meditate. Maybe a calm mind will help him find a way to escape before Master Snoke came to rescue him.

Thankfully, he was still able to access the Force like this, even with the bracelets on.

It wasn’t long, before he felt a nudge at his consciousness. Thinking it to be Master Snoke, he opened the connection between minds in the Force.

But the presence he felt answering back… No, it couldn’t be!

 _Ma- Luke?_ He questioned.

_Yes Ben, it’s me._

 

 ***

 

They hid in the deepest part of the closet, behind fur lined cloaks, so they were completely covered. The two men could hear the commotion in the room behind the closed doors.

“Where are they?!” Came an angry voice, almost raising to a shout.

Their companion’s soft tone answered calmly.

“They tried to get inside, but they couldn’t without the code. They left after a few minutes. I think towards the docking bay.”

Both men tensed, hoping the ones pursing them would buy it. If not, the whole plan was lost.

 

***

 

Kylo looked up as Hux and Luke appeared before his cell again. The Emperor’s face was closed off, no emotions on it. Luke’s gaze was locked on the floor. Two Stormtroopers accompanied them this time.

“Kylo Ren… It has been decided that you shall be executed tomorrow morning. But I’m a generous ruler and I’m willing to give you a chance to have something you always wanted before you die.” Started Hux, gazing at him coldly.

Kylo’s eyes widened. Executed? Was Hux truly that angry at him for looking at Luke? The man has truly gone mad!

“What I always wanted?” He asked with suspicion coloring his voice.

Hux nodded silently. He suddenly grabbed Luke by the arm, bringing him before himself. He gave a signal with his head to the Stormtroopers. One of them opened the cell door, while the other was pointing a blaster at Kylo to make sure he wouldn’t try anything. Hux moved inside the cell with Luke. The Stormtroopers stood outside, both of their weapons now trained on Ren.

“I think we both know what I’m talking about.” Answered Hux finally.

Kylo stood there watching them, and almost did a double take when suddenly Hux threw Luke at him. Ren caught the younger man in his arms, looking up in shock at the Emperor.

“Go on then. You can have him this one time.” He said, the cold expression still there.

Kylo looked a few times between the Emperor and Luke, feeling conflicted.

“And you are…” He started.

“I will stay here, as will the Stormtroopers. Can’t have you hurting my Consort, can I?” Interrupted Hux.

He didn’t understand how Hux’s mind worked anymore. First, the man wanted to punish him by having Luke service the Emperor while Kylo could do nothing but watch. Then he got angry and jealous and stopped the whole thing. Now he tells him he is going to execute Kylo, but that he will let him have Luke, but he will be watching? This man lost his mind. This didn’t make any sense.

“But there are a few rules.” Said Hux in a low voice.

Ah, always a catch. Kylo knew it was too easy to be true.

“You are not allowed to penetrate him. Also, the moment your lips touch his, this whole farce is over. Do you understand?”

Kylo only nodded, his hold on Luke tightening when he felt the younger man trembling a little in his arms.

“Good. Proceed.” Said Hux, getting comfortable against the cell wall.

Kylo looked at him a moment longer. The other was watching them closely, but his face was still closed off. For some reason, he also didn’t feel anything from the Emperor, as if the man shut himself off from the world.

After a few seconds, he turned to look at the man in his arms. Kylo didn’t know what to do at first, but he decided to just ignore Hux and do what his instincts told him. He opted to start slowly with a hug. He buried his face in Luke’s neck, his arms going around the smaller man, something he always wanted to do when he was with his former Master.

“Luke…” he sighed in pleasure.

Luke was so warm, so soft. Kylo could feel his body through the thin shirt and pants the other was wearing. All his fantasies of being with him were coming true in that moment. He was so close to Luke, he was touching him.

His lips, reverently, kissed the skin of the pale, creamy neck. He heard Luke’s breath hitch a little. Gently, he continued to lay soft kisses along the column of flesh. If he was truly going to die the next day, he might as well drag this out as much as he could. And he wanted to be gentle with the other. After he saw how Hux was treating him, he wanted to show Luke that he would have been much better off with him, anyone else really. That there was still something worth fighting for.

He slowly slid the thin shirt the other was wearing off one shoulder. His lips moved there, almost mouthing at the skin. The taste and smell of Luke after so many years of pinning… It was indescribable.

“How long I have waited…” Muttered Kylo.

His hands moved to the buttons of the shirt, undoing them one by one. More and more skin was offered to his starving eyes. One of his hands moved down the revealed flesh, touching everywhere it could reach. He pinched one of Luke’s pert nipples, the other’s breath hitching again. Kylo saw the skin was flushed slightly. He rubbed both his hands over the chest in front of him, listening to Luke’s soft sighs. His cock was reacting to the sounds, straining against his pants. He leaned closer to Luke’s heaving chest, his lips locking on one nipple, sucking slightly. Luke moaned, his unsure hands grabbing Kylo’s dark locks.

Kylo let go, his mouth moving back to Luke’s neck, avoiding the golden collar, trying not to think about the offending object. He sucked on the place where neck met shoulder on a scar he saw early. He wondered about it a lot. It was probably Hux who left it there. He must have bitten the other deeply for the wound to scar, the shape of teeth still somehow visible. Kylo wanted to leave his own scar over it, erase the Emperor’s visible claim on Luke. But he knew it would be too painful for the younger man, so he kissed it again only, sliding Luke’s shirt off, the material pooling softly to the floor.

Kylo looked up at Luke, their eyes meeting for the first time. Luke’s fingers were still in his hair, threading gently through them. He was panting a little, blushing softly. Luke’s blue, big eyes were shining with some strange emotion that Kylo couldn’t recognize. His own gaze moved to the parted lips, so plump and soft, begging to be kissed. Unconsciously, his face leaned in closer to them, his eyes slowly closing. He wanted to kiss Luke so badly.

A strong wave of anger hit him. He looked up startled to the side in Hux’s direction. The man was still silently watching them, but his eyes narrowed at the pair. Kylo remembered the rule about not touching Luke’s mouth. His own expression turned sour.

The Emperor was cruel. He gave Kylo a taste of what he lost before his death, but still not the full experience. That was reserved for Hux. And he knew that, that damn bastard.

Kylo grimaced at the other, but then turned to look at Luke again, his expression turning soft. He let go off the other completely, taking off his gloves. With his free hands, he threaded his own fingers in those golden hair. It was so soft. Everything about this Luke was soft. This is how he imagined his former Master. How he longed for their union. The join in the Dark together, show everyone how powerful they were, bring the proper order into the Galaxy…

“If only you were mine… If I was the one chosen to watch over you…” He whispered with regret.

Lord Snoke could not have foreseen Hux betraying them like that. Who would have thought that his obsession with Luke would be the final push for the man to do a takeover? That he would become so possessive of the other in the first place?

Kylo leaned down, kissing Luke softly on the forehead. This precious creature. Hux didn’t deserve him, he had no idea what kind of gem he had in his hands. He was mistreating him; that was clear from the marks Kylo could see all over Luke’s body. And that damn collar and Force blockers… This was unacceptable. If Luke belonged to Kylo, he would have worshiped him like the other deserved.

Kylo’s anger grew the more he thought about the two together. Was Hux rough with Luke? Did he tie him down when the other refused to do his bidding? Did he force Luke to service him in front of others to show his ownership over the younger man, like he has done with Kylo?

They blinded him, his emotions. He always had trouble controlling them. His mind hazed over, the only thought on it was that Luke should have been his, that Hux had no right to him.

Without thinking about it, his lips descended on those of Luke Skywalker.

For a few seconds, Kylo Ren could taste heaven, the sensations heightening when Luke moaned as their lips mashed together. But he was quickly ripped away. One of the Stormtroopers was holding him back, the other holding a blaster under his chin, forcing his head up a little. Hux was standing in front of him furious. Kylo could see Luke behind him, shocked, his hand softly touching his own lips, looking at Kylo.

“YOU DARE?!” Roared Hux, his face turning red.

This was the first time Kylo has ever seen the man lose his cool like that. He had to admit, he was pretty shocked himself. Hux was always so controlled, the man was obsessed with order. But here he was, actually shouting at Ren.

“YOU WILL DIE TOMORROW KYLO REN! YOU WILL DIE, KNOWING THAT LUKE SKYWALKER BELONGS TO ME AND YOU ARE NOTHING MORE BUT AN INSIGNIFICANT WORM!” Continued the other.

Kylo noticed that Luke was trembling now in fear. He wanted to go over and comfort the other. Ren tried to struggle, but the hold on him tightened and the blaster dug into his chin uncomfortably.

Hux turned around, still furious. Kylo could only see his back, but from Luke’s horrified expression, he could imagine what the Emperor’s face looked like.

“And you… I will deal with you personally.” Whispered Hux.

Luke’s eyes were glistening with tears when the Emperor forcefully took him by his arm, dragging him away again from Kylo.

Ren watched until they disappeared from his sight.

 

***

 

“How can I trust you? After the way you have betrayed me last time… How can I be sure you are not protecting them?” Came that angry voice.

The men inside the closet worried for their companion. They didn’t want him to suffer; he already went through enough of that.

“Why would I lie? You are welcome to search the rooms, if you so desire.” Came the still calm response.

What was he doing? Was he going to give them away like that? Didn’t he want to escape!?

A heavy silence followed.

 

 ***

 

Hux threw Luke on the floor of their shared bedroom, the younger man making a harsh landing on one of the expensive rugs. He could feel his elbows getting scratched along with his still naked torso. Luke looked at the Emperor with terror and tears in his eyes.

“YOU WHORE! I should have known! The way you looked at him… HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?” Raged Hux, kicking a nearby chair, causing it to topple over.

Luke flinched at the violence. He has never before seen Hux so mad at him. He didn’t know what do to. Luke just wanted to disappear.

“How long has this been going on?! Did you visit him while I was away?! DID YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE?!”

Luke was openly sobbing now. Hux kept kicking and throwing stuff around, shouting at him. So far he didn’t touch Luke, but it was a small mercy. He knew the other would punish him and it was going to be painful.

“I-I di-din’t... I’m s-sorry!” He sobbed out, trying to placate the mad man.

The Emperor turned his full attention on him, his furious expression turning cold.

“Lies… Tell me Luke, did you forget who do you belong to? Did you learn nothing after such a long time?” He questioned, now deadly calm.

This drastic change of mood meant nothing good.

Hux walked closer to him. Luke, in fright, scooted backwards, his back hitting the frame of the huge bed. Hux stood over him, looking down at Luke. His head was tilted to the side, like a bird watching its prey.

“I thought…” Started Hux, but cut himself off fast.

His eyes narrowed on Luke.

“I didn’t want to do this again… But I think you need another lesson…” He muttered, taking his gloves off.

Luke was too horrified to answer.

 

***

 

“I hope you are telling the truth. You know the consequences of lying to me, don’t you?”

They held their breath, waiting for their companion’s answer.

“Yes.” Came the sure response.

More silence followed.

“Good. Then we will see how much truth was in your words. But remember: if I find out that you have protected them, nothing will save you from my fury. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

 

 ***

 

Hux was pounding into Luke with abandon, his anger fueling his rapid movements. The younger man was openly crying, begging him to stop, to let him explain.

Hux didn’t listen.

He saw it, he saw it all.

The second visit to Ren wasn’t due to his generosity to a man sentenced to death. He needed to make sure the Sith’s attraction to his Luke was one-sided. That there wasn’t anything happening between the two.

This is why he let Ren touch Luke.

But he did not expect his fears to come true. When Luke moaned at the gently touches the other gave him, how he sighed. The soft whimper when Ren’s lips touched his own. How his own body gravitated towards the Sith Lord, chasing his mouth with his own.

Hux thrust faster into the unwilling body under him, sweat glistening over them both. He wanted to kill Ren, to erase his pitiful existence once and for all. And he would do that tomorrow. But for now, he wanted, no, needed to erase his presence from Luke.

Luke was his. HIS. He would not allow the other to leave him. He wasn’t allowed to. He claimed the younger man, why couldn’t he understand that?!

“You are MINE!” He snapped at him.

His eyes zeroed on the scar he left on Luke a long time ago. He remembered how Ren kissed it, how gentle he was…

Hux saw red when biting into the tender scar tissue. The taste of blood hit his tongue and Luke’s howl of pain reached his ears. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was re-establishing his dominance over the other; his ownership.

He let go off the abused skin, the animalistic act calming him down a little. With blood dripping down his mouth, he looked at the young man under him in silence, panting harshly, completely stopping his movements.

Even in pain and miserable, Luke was still so beautiful. He was like a divine being that graced the mortal plain. And Hux would make sure that he was bound to him.

Forever.

Still looking down at Luke, he picked up his movements, a little more controlled now.

“Look at me.” He ordered.

Luke did, his eyes hazed over with tears. One of Hux’ hand moved to a tear strained cheek, caressing it softly.

“Why do you defy me again and again? What does he have that I cannot give you? Is it affection, tenderness? Is this what it will take for you to finally understand your place?” he questioned quietly.

Luke closed his eyes, tears running down his face freely. Hux felt anger course through him again. He would not be ignored.

“Fine. If you only understand violence, then this is what you will get!” He growled out.

Luke’s eyes shot open in fright, but Hux was already moving fast again. He set a punishing rhythm, hitting straight at Luke’s prostate. After such a long time he knew everything about the other’s body.

Among the Emperor’s harsh panting and Luke’s sobs, they both reached completion.

But Hux wasn’t done yet. Without missing a beat, he dislodged from Luke and turned him forcefully on his stomach. Hux reached for a controller he had next to the bed and after clicking on the right button, energy chains appeared, connecting Luke’s Force binding bracelets with the bed frame.

The younger man was trapped, not being able to move. Hux made sure the chains were as short as possible.

While Luke made sounds of distress and started to struggle, Hux calmly went to one of his various drawers. At first he wanted to use the flogger, like the last time when he had to punish Luke like this. But this time Luke’s transgression was bigger. Letting Ren touch him like that and reacting like some common whore…

No, Luke needed a physical reminder of whom he belonged to.

Taking out a knife he has been given by one of the visiting diplomats, he walked back to the younger man, looking at his back.

“I would relax if I were you. This is going to hurt.” He whispered.

Luke froze. Hux climbed onto him, hovering with the knife.

“It is a shame I have to mar you beautiful skin permanently again. But apparently the mark I have made so far is not enough.” He continued, putting the tip of the knife on the skin of Luke’s shoulder blades.

The body under him trembled, loud sobs filling the room.

“Please! I’m sorry! You don’t understand!” Pleaded his Consort.

But Hux was determined to go along with his punishment of Luke. He leaned closer to the bare back, kissing it softly.

“I love you.” He said.

Then he started to crave with no regret, listening to the screams.

 

***

 

They left. The two men couldn’t believe this. They just left.

Stumbling out of the closet, they looked at their silent companion.

“Cut it off.” Came the quiet words, his back still to them.

The green lightsaber flared to life.

 

***

 

 _Luke, we have a problem._ Said Kylo through their Force connection.

He felt his former Master’s consciousness touch his own, evident surprise in it.

 _What happened?_ Came the question.

 _Hux wants to execute me tomorrow._ Answered Kylo.

_What have you done Ben?!_

He could feel it, the anger in the calm that was Luke Skywalker. But how was he supposed to tell him that it was due to his own repressed desires for the man himself taking over? That he almost fucked his younger self in the cell he was in now, in front of the Emperor himself?

 _I might have done something to piss Hux off._ He answered shortly.

Luke sighed through the connection. Kylo could feel disappointment coming off him in waves. He didn’t want to admit it, but this made him feel hurt. A lot.

_I guess then that we need to move forward with the plan tonight?_

_We don’t really have a choice, do we? It’s either that, or I’m dead tomorrow and Hux wins everything._ Answered Kylo.

He waited a moment for Luke to respond.

 _How are we going to get him out of his room? I’m sure they… live together._ Said the Jedi, some discomfort appearing in his voice.

_Get those damn Force binders off my hands and I will deal with it._

 

 ***

 

It took them a few minutes to cut the metal without hurting the other.

When the oppressive object fell away without any extra damage, they all sighed in relief.

 

 ***

 

“You Highness!” Came a distressed shout.

Hux turned from the map he was bending over in the war room. He looked at the Officer that dared to interrupt his planning. He was also still sour about Luke.

“What? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He snapped.

Normally he was more controlled. But what happened just hours ago…

He could still feel the warmth of his Consort’s blood on his hands.

“Your Highness! The prisoner… Kylo Ren has escaped!”

Hux froze. His anger simmered, ready to burst.

“What did you say?” He hissed quietly, looking at the Officer.

The man fidgeted under his furious stare, his gaze glued to the floor.

“Kylo Ren… He has escaped.” He repeated, terror clear in his voice.

“How did this happen?” Pressed Hux.

The Officer looked to the side, biting his lips nervously.

“If you know what’s good for you, you will answer my question! NOW!” Roared Hux, done with the man already.

The nameless Officer straightened up in fright.

“Yes, Your Highness! We actually have no idea. We know he had someone from the outside help him. The Stormtroopers are looking for them now.” Came the rushed response.

Hux furrowed his brows in thought. From the outside? Impossible. No one would be able to get into Starkiller without his knowledge.

Was it Snoke? Also not possible. The old bastard probably was regrouping somewhere, especially since his shitty apprentice was in Hux’s hands.

Could it be…?

“Luke.” He whispered, terror and anger overtaking his heart at the same time.

He ran out of the room towards his quarters without looking back.

 

 ***

 

“We need to take the Force binders off him!” Said Kylo.

“We don’t have the time. We will do it once we are all safe, away from here.” Answered the Older Luke.

He turned to his younger self. He saw the tense posture of the younger man, but also the relief at having the shock collar finally off. Luke was touching his neck with unsure fingers as if he couldn’t believe this new freedom. Older Luke smiled sadly at the gesture.

“Are you alright? Will you be able to run?” He asked softly.

Luke nodded slowly.

“Good. Because our plans had to be rushed, we will need to steal a ship. I’m sure they already found mine as I didn’t have time to hide it properly.” He continued.

Kylo looked at him with skepticism.

“How do you want to steal a ship when everyone is looking for us? You seriously think they aren’t waiting out there?” He snapped.

Older Luke almost rolled his eyes at the heavens. Ben was still so… young.

“Ben, I did not say I didn’t have a plan how to get us a ship, did I?” He asked.

Kylo rolled his own eyes at him. He probably got the attitude from his father. Or mother. Both actually.

Older Luke looked to the side. His father’s ghost was watching over them. He kept looking at the other Luke, a frown on his face. He watched his father’s Force ghost closely. Something was wrong.

“Alright then, here is what we have to do…” He started, turning back to the other two men in the room.

 

 ***

 

“THIS WAS YOUR BRILLIANT PLAN?!” Roared Kylo as they run away from the chasing Stormtroopers.

His uncle rolled his eyes at him.

“It would have went great if only I knew they have been all equipped with Force blockers! How did the Emperor even come by a technology like that?” Answered the other.

Kylo didn’t say anything. He looked at the younger Luke at his side. The man was panting harshly. He shouldn’t be so tired already. Ren frowned. He knew this Luke was frail and untrained, and still had the Force blockers on. Yet, it seemed strange the other would already have trouble with their escape.

“We are almost there!” Said his former Master.

Indeed. Various ships appeared before their eyes. But that wasn’t the end of their troubles. In the docking bay, Emperor Hux himself stood with a small army of Stormtroopers behind him. He was looking at them in anger, but his gaze was mostly locked on his Consort.

They stopped, Stormtroopers behind them and the Emperor before them. There was no way they were getting out of here.

They failed.

Kylo looked at both his uncle and the younger Luke. He felt his heart clench. Two people he cared most about and he couldn’t even save them from the mad man in front of them.

How Ren wished he had his lightsaber, he would have ran Hux through with it, right here, right now, freeing everyone from that bastard.

He turned angry eyes on Hux, ready to say something, moving forward slowly.

This is when the younger Luke cried out in obvious pain.

He turned around fast, running back to his now kneeling companions, his former Master looking with wide eyes at his younger self’s back.

“What happened?!” Questioned Kylo, also getting to his knees.

Luke Skywalker, for the first time since Kylo met him, was speechless. He only pointed at the other Luke’s back with a trembling hand.

The white shirt the young man was wearing was soaked in red blood.

 

***

 

Hux watched the proceedings with obvious displeasure, but he was also content that he managed to stop them from escaping in time.

He was also worried. The sudden cry Luke let out, the horror he saw on the faces of Skywalker (because that was definitely him, there was no question), and Ren made him pause.

“Restrain Ren and Skywalker and bring me back my Consort. Be gentle with him.” Ordered Hux to the Stormtroopers next to him.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Of course Ren trashed and tried to escape, but without his lightsaber, even with his Force powers back, he was no match for the sheer amount of troopers restraining him. Skywalker, on the other hand, silently let them put the shackles and Force binders on, looking at Luke with worry and sadness. His lightsaber has been confiscated.

Hux could see the similarities between the two, yet, he felt like they weren’t the same person. He did not understand why, considering Luke was supposedly Skywalker’s self from the past.

Hux looked at his Consort as he was slowly brought to his side. He took Luke in his arms, the younger man falling on him heavily, barely standing. He put his head on Hux’s shoulder, sobbing.

“I’m sorry… so sorry…” Came the whispered mantra, Luke trembling from pain and fear.

Hux stroked the golden hair softly, hushing him. He saw the blood on Luke’s back. The wounds were still fresh, they must have opened up and soaked through the bandages.

“Hush… It will be alright. I’m not mad at you.” He tried to placate the other.

Hux needed him to calm down so he wouldn’t aggravate his wounds more. He did not know whether Luke went with the other two willingly or not. Whether he lied about them being in their rooms. But for now, he did not care. He had Luke back where he belonged, in his arms. He felt relief like never before. Luke had no idea how much power he truly had over Hux. He would destroy the whole Galaxy to get him back.

All of it.

He stroked the golden hair possessively, inhaling Luke’s scent to calm down a little.

He could smell blood.

“Put Ren in the isolation cell. He is to be guarded at all times.” Said Hux lowly, looking at the Sith Lord over Luke’s head.

Ren snarled at him in anger. Hux’s eyes narrowed.

“No food or water for now. He will be treated like the animal that he is.” He added, challenge in his eyes.

“Take him away!” Came the next order.

While Ren was dragged to his fate kicking and screaming, Hux looked at Skywalker.

“This one… Take him to my quarters. I will deal with him once my Consort is taken care of. He is not allowed to leave the rooms.” Ordered Hux.

Skywalker looked at him with a curious face that reminded him too much of the wounded man in his arms. He tore his gaze away from him and looked back at Luke.

“I have you now…” He whispered, holding his prize gently.

He had a lot of planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
